


The Frozen Rose

by LannaBanzai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU! Eren is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, but things don't always go exactly as planned. Things begin to change when he and his enemy Levi begin to get closer than before, that is until Eren's father decides he might just ruin things once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of A New Shitty Year

Chapter 1: 

This year was different. I, Eren Jaeger, am entering my sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason this year was different? I became friends with an older Slytherin student by the name of Levi Ackerman. He was rude, callous, and spoke like a thug. But he was the greatest person I know.

oOoOo

“Eren!” Mikasa called and I focused back on her. “As I was saying, we should change into our robes, its not far now.” I nodded. “Thanks Mikasa.” She had her red scarf around her neck, and I wondered which teacher would try and take it from her this year. Probably the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, since we get a new one every year they aren’t aware of how Mikasa can be….I pity them. Armin and I quickly changed into our robes and there was a knock on the door. “Its okay.” I called and Mikasa opened the door. “I don’t understand why Mom didn't take us with her.” I complained, sitting back down. “Eren, you know she can’t do that.” I rolled my eyes. “But then we wouldn’t have to ride this horrible train.” Armin stared at me sadly. “If you didn't ride this train, you wouldn’t get to spend time with me…” He trailed off and I immediately felt guilty. Armin was in Ravenclaw house, but Mikasa and myself were in Gryffindor. That means that our classes aren’t even on the same schedule, and the classes we do have together we are still separated. “Right.” I mumbled in reply and conversation continued on until the train stopped. “I heard that Grisha tried to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again.” I overheard some younger kids snicker and I clenched my fist. “So that bastard is still here.” I hissed. “Eren!” Mikasa scolded and Armin followed along silently while we climbed into a waiting carriage. They were being pulled by the leathery, winged horses that nobody I knew could see until we learnt about them last year. Mikasa and myself have been able to see them since first year. “What?!” I replied angrily. “Don’t talk about your father like that.” It sounded near an order but I didn’t care. “He’s not my father Mikasa, that bastard left us five years ago. Not to mention he's the reason for my eyes! I don’t know how Mom can stand working with him.” Mikasa didn’t fight me that time. She knew how angry I was with everything since the beginning of first year, even before that I was angry, Grisha operated on me. When Mikasa joined our family it was like a whole different set of rules. “Mr. Jaeger, the Headmistress would like to see you and Miss. Ackerman after dinner.” Mikasa nodded to Ymir, our transfiguration teacher. She wasnt that much older than us, since she finished during our fourth year, now she’s our teacher. “Thank you.” Mikasa bowed her head slightly and dragged Armin and myself away and into the Great Hall. 

oOoOo

“See ya Armin!” I waved as he ran off to join his housemates. Marco was kind, but his boyfriend was a real jerk. Lucky for us his boyfriend was in our house. I glanced over at the girl who could really be Armin’s sister, but she was talking with Ymir. Another glance around the Great Hall and I located several of our friends. Sasha was stealing food from Connie’s plate, like usual the Hufflepuff’s were hungry, Jean was patiently waiting for Mikasa at our table and a glance at Slytherin house table was a mistake. Levi, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner were sitting in their pack of four. Levi was older, but since he was prefect he knew practically everyone in Slytherin house. His eyes were cold, and he looked like he was constantly glaring. It made me feel uneasy. “Eren, come on.” Mikasa tugged on my sleeve and I nodded following her to the table, loading my plate and stuffing my face. “Hey Mikasa, did you have a good summer? Or did Jaeger ruin it for you?” Jean smiled and I glared at him. “Shut up Kirstein…sorry, I meant Horse-face.” I got a smug look on my face and he clenched his fists. “Eren!” Mikasa hissed but before I could say anything the Headmistress stood up and the room fell silent. “Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I entrust that you will all be good students again this year, and I won’t have to see points taken away. Although, I know that would be nearly impossible.” The Hall laughed at this. “As you can see all our teachers are back!” Cheers echoed throughout the hall as students’ favourite teachers were named. When Grisha was named, the only table that cheered was his own, the Slytherin house. “Suits the bastard.” I muttered and Mikasa smacked my arm. “Finally, I would like to introduce our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…may he last longer than a year...Erwin Smith!” A polite clap followed her words and the first thing I noticed was that he had rather large eyebrows. Like, those things could probably be two caterpillars on his face and nobody would know. “Eren!” Mikasa hissed. “What?” I replied and she had a glare on her face. “Don’t say things like that!” Oops, I guess I said it out loud. “Sorry.” I mumbled but I really wasn't sorry at all. “Now, off to your dormitories students. The start of a new school year is tomorrow and you should all be well rested for it!” A loud clapping chorused through the room and then students began to file out. Mikasa and I stood up and as I scanned the crowd, looking to see who came back this year, I walked into someone. “Oi! Watch where you’re going you shitty brat!” A harsh voice yelled and I stumbled back. “Excuse me?!” I replied and Mikasa tugged on my arm. “Leave it alone Eren. Come on, we have to go.” Right, meeting with the headmistress. “Yeah Jaeger, let your sister keep you out of trouble.” I glared at the owner of the voice, Levi, but Mikasa pulled me away. “French bastard.” I muttered as we passed him. Levi and I had never been on the best of terms, but this year was going to be worse. I just knew it. 

oOoOo

“Come in, come in. So, how did I do?” I rolled my eyes. “They loved you like always Mom.” She grinned as Mikasa and I sat down across from her in the Headmistresses office. “Good. How are you two? I’m glad to see you got to school safe.” Mikasa nodded. “If I wasn’t there, Eren would’ve slept right through the school year.” Hey, what gives?! “Thats not true!” I cried and they both laughed at me. “Whatever.” I mumbled. “One more year and I can become an Auror.” That silenced the room. “Eren, we’ve talked about this.” Karla said and I clenched my fist. “But mom!” She shook her head. “Not today Eren, please. Now off to bed, both of you.” We nodded and stood up, giving her a hug. “Goodnight.” We chorused and then left. “I can’t believe she hasn’t changed her mind!” I cried and Mikasa walked beside me silently. “What does she have against me being an Auror!?” I was so frustrated. “Eren, it is dangerous. Besides, Auror’s don’t always come back alive.” I rolled my eyes. “God Mikasa, its a possibility, but its what I want.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. “Eren.” She said and I froze. “Drop it.” I nodded slowly. Mikasa was on the edge of getting angry, and she tends to be very, very scary when she’s angry. “Mr. Jaeger!” An eager voice called and I groaned before turning around. “Professor, hello.” Hanji, professor of Muggle Studies, was waving ecstatically. "I was wondering if we could have a chat?" Mikasa and I shook our heads but she grabbed Mikasa's arm. "Just a few moments. I wish to hear about your experiences in the muggle world~!" She went off to dream land for a moment and after an apologetic glance at Mikasa I took off at a run. "Eren!" Mikasa called, angry and betrayed. "Sorry! I'll see you later!" I shouted over my shoulder and I dashed around the corner, literally running into someone again. "Oi!" Shit. I knew that voice. "Oh, it's you again. Shitty brat, you should watch where you're going. That's twice in one day." He was glaring at me...I think...and I went to stand up. "Sorry Levi, I was escaping Hanji." I replied and suddenly all was forgiven. He offered me a hand up and I accepted. "Understood. Just don't do it again. Got it?" I nodded curtly and he stared at me for a second. He was rather short, shorter than I was, and if we were to stand side by side he would be just above my shoulder. "Your eyes..." He mumbled, a slight crease in his eyebrows and I instantly stared at the ground. "I really have to get going. Bye." I stepped around him and took off at a run, not stopping until I got to Gryffindor tower where I proceeded to head straight up to my dorm and crawl into my bed. Ignoring Jean's comments I closed my eyes and fell into a somewhat nightmarish sleep. 

oOoOo

"Jaeger! Get up!" I groaned, rolling onto my side. Despite his faults, Jean never failed to wake me up in the mornings. He did it for Mikasa which bothered me because it was so obvious he was in love with her...I wonder how his boyfriend felt about that. “Whatever horse-face.” I got a slap to the back of the head for that one. “Just get your ass out of bed.” I crawled out of bed and managed to get ready, before I stumbled down the stairs where Mikasa was waiting for me. “Morning Eren." I mumbled a good morning before we headed down of breakfast. I tried to ignore the stares I was getting, but it was nearly impossible. You see, my lovely rat bastard of a father decided he was going to operate on me. Which was okay, since he has been medically trained, the bad part of all this was that it was an experiment. He was trying to see if people could surgically get two different colored eyes. My eyes were now like that. The left was green and the right was gold, thanks to him. I didn't mind, but I got stares which bothers me. I don't like people mentioning it which is why I avoided Levi when he noticed. I hope he doesn't pick on me because of it. “Oi, shitty brat!” I hesitated. “Get your ass over here, I need to talk to you.” I ignored him and headed out of the hall as soon as I got my schedule. “I was talking to you!” My arm was grabbed and I was spun around by the short ass demon. “Leave me alone Rivaille.” I pulled my arm out of his and headed off to my first class. I was just pissed cause my first class was potions, and that meant seeing my stupid, good-for-nothing, looser of a father. Whom I didn’t want to be compared to at all. Sadly when I sat down, and the class was assembled, it was nearly impossible for the rest of the students, including friends of Levi’s, to not notice the identical last names. This year was no different, it was just going to be as shitty as the last.


	2. I Think I'm Being Stalked

Chapter 2: 

"Mr Jaeger!" I jumped up. "Yes Professor Erwin Smith, Sir!" The class snickered at me. "I don't remember telling you, that you could sleep in my class." Another bout of laughter rumbled throughout the room. "Ha! Nerd." Jean muttered and I clenched my fists. "Go wait in the hallway." I sighed but gathered my books and exited the classroom. There was no way in hell I was going to wait here, but the thought of Mikasa hunting me down because I left...that terrified me more than Professor Eyebrows. So I waited in the hallway, sitting down on the floor and staring at the wall opposite me. "In trouble already Eren?" I felt nervousness twist it's way in my stomach as the one person I wanted to avoid stood next to me. "Y-yeah." I can't believe I stuttered. "So you chose to sit on the disgustingly dirty floor?" I nodded. "Yeah, why the hell not? Is there some law against it?" I was becoming increasingly annoyed. First my dad, then a bad charms class, then Professor Eyebrows and now Levi. He may have the Sam's last name as Mikasa, but they are in no way related. That much was clear. Why the hell did he even care where I sat?! "Whatever Jaeger. I was just going to give you some tips on how to handle Professor Smith, but if you're just going to yell at me..." He went to walk away and I glared at him. "I don't need your help Levi." I hissed and he shrugged. "Suit yourself shitty brat, have fun in detention." Then he was gone. Levi can just go- "Mr Jaeger?" I stood up quickly. "Yes Professor Ey-Smith?"

oOoOo

Weeks passed and Levi's snide comments and random appearances occurred more often. Annie was being herself, and by that I mean a total bitch. She literally beat me up twice already, and I began to lose hope on anyone ever changing. "Yo Eren!" I groaned internally and kept walking. It was our free day and Mikasa was in Gryffindor tower completing her homework, but I decided to go for a walk. "Eren!" Bastard. I spun around to face him. "What the hell do you want, Professor." I emphasized the word professor, but he didn't seem to notice. "Glad I caught you. Are you living in the same house?" Wow. He can't really be asking me this right now. "Why do you freaking care?" I snarled and he took a step towards me, but I backed up. "I'd be careful with my words boy." He snarled and I rolled my eyes. "Piss off." A second later I hit the wall, my father holding me in place. "Answer my question Eren!" I nodded. "Yes! Okay? We live in the same house. We can't afford anywhere else." He relaxed slightly. "Satisfied?" I asked and Grisha's face hardened again. "Watch the sass Eren. I'm quite powerful here." I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, okay. Now get off me before I call the headmistress. I hear she has a strange hatred towards a potions master who left without a word." I glared at him and shoved him off, walking away from the wall. "Get back here! I wasn't done!" He grabbed my arm and I punched him in the face. "Oi! Shitty brat." Of course he was here. Of course. The perfect time for him to walk around the corner is right when I'm punching a fricken teacher in the face. "I'm to take you to the headmistress." He continued and I growled, spinning on my heel but following him away from the bastard. "I lied. I saw what he did." Levi spoke as soon as we were far enough away and I shrugged. "That's your shitty ass dad right?" I nodded curtly. "I see why you're so angry. Try not to punch him next time." Levi advised but I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for getting me away, but stay out of my business." I went to walk away but he continued talking and I automatically froze at the sound of his voice. Why the hell did I do that? "Can I see your eyes again?" What an odd request. I spend most of my life avoiding looking at people, avoiding their eyes. They usually take it as shyness, embarrassment or being afraid, but really it's to protect myself from jokes. "What?" I asked and he sighed impatiently. "I asked to see your dumbass eyes!" I wrestled with myself, but then decided ultimately that I should comply, otherwise he'll probably beat me up or something. "Fine." I muttered angrily, looking him in the eyes. I never noticed what color his eyes were, they weren't a steely grey like everyone was saying, they were more of a metallic, silvery color. It was interesting. "Cool eyes brat." He said after what seemed like a lifetime of staring. Why was my heart beating faster? "Not really." I replied, turning and beginning to walk away. He fell into step beside me and I nearly groaned in frustration. "Not joking. Of all your shitty qualities, those have to be the least shitty." I think that was a compliment. "Thanks?" I replied but his expression never changed. I couldn't understand if he was happy or not, but for once he wasn't yelling at me, or being Levi. "So, your dad is kind of a bastard." Is this his idea of small talk? "Ya think." I replied sarcastically. "You should've seen him before he left my mom." Oh shit. Wasn't supposed to say that. "He left your mom?" I shrugged, better cover up your mistake Eren. "Maybe, I mean, who can tell right?" Smooth Eren. Smooth. "Hm. Okay. I get it, you weren't supposed to tell your crappy secret." I sighed. "Yes, he left my mom. Five years ago..there. Happy? You know a secret. Whoop de freakin doo." I stopped walking at the end of the corridor. "Thanks again for rescuing me, but it wasn't needed. I can handle him on my own." He rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful I didn't dock any points from your crappy house." I glared at him but just walked away. Why the hell was he even bothering with me?

oOoOo

"Mind if I sit here useless brat?" I sighed but shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for Levi today. I wanted to be left alone...so then why did I let him sit down. "What's up with you?" Levi asked and I turned to stare at him. "W-what do you mean?" I stammered and I could've sworn he smiled. It was too quick to be sure. "Well you look like a freakin mess for starters." I shrugged. "Don't care." He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked as I turned back to the work I was doing. "Finishing my work so when holidays start I won't have to worry about it." That got his interest. "How much do you have left?" I thought for a moment. "Just this essay, which is longer then it should be, and a two foot long essay on whatever Hanji was going on about in muggle studies." He frowned. "You're taking muggle studies?" I nodded. "Well yeah. I mean, I wanted to see what muggles were like from a wizards point of view and the workload isn't all that hard either." I went back to writing but I could feel him watching me closely. I finished that essay and then the other and was finished my homework for the upcoming holidays. They started on Monday, and it was currently Friday night, so I was literally finished everything until January. "So are you going home for the holidays?" I don't know why, but I felt like I was compelled to ask him. "No. My family is too crappy and they went on vacation without me. What about you Eren?" It sent a jolt through me every time he said my name, and I couldn't figure out why. "I can't. My moms gotta stay here over the holidays so Mikasa and I don't have a choice." He frowned at me...I think. "Your mom?" Oh. I forgot Karla went back to her maiden name once Grisha left. "Yeah, the headmistress. I figured everyone knew." I shrugged and he shook his head. "Where's all your anger today Jaeger?" I didnt know. "Wherever your facial expressions are." I muttered in response as we left the library and he glared at me more intensely than usual but didn't say anything before he turned and left. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to slow my racing heart. It was something about his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. 

oOoOo

"Eren! Yo, Eren!" If he was seriously trying to get my attention again I was going to kill him. I kept walking, attempting to drown him but he got louder. "Oi! Shitty Brat." Thank every single god that could possibly be out there. "Levi." I inclined my head and he might've smiled slightly? I can't even tell with him. "What do you want?" I asked, hearing the steps behind me growing closer as I stopped in front of Levi. "Eren Jaeger!" I clenched my fists. "Yes Professor?” I nearly growled and Grisha got a look on his face that told me if I did that one more time I was going to be in serious trouble. “Don’t talk to me like that boy.” I nodded slowly. “Yes sir.” I mumbled and he smiled slightly. “I wanted to check in with you on how Mikasa is.” I clenched my fist so tightly my nails dug into my skin and my hands began shaking. “Eren!” No, Mikasa go away. “Eren there you are.” She froze when she saw the two people surrounding me. “Mikasa, its nice to see you.” She just nodded her head. I could feel my hand beginning to bleed. “Now if you two don’t mind, I’m going to borrow Eren for a little bit.” I took a step away from him. “I mind.” I objected but he didn’t seem to care. “You have no choice. Its a matter of schoolwork.” I rolled my eyes. “I finished all my work, it was perfect. I even had a Ravenclaw look it over. If you don’t mind, I’m kind of busy.” I turned around but he grabbed my arm and squeezed it, I winced in pain. “Eren!” Mikasa got her angry expression but before she could do anything I turned and punched him in the side of the head. “Let go of me bastard.” I hissed and he let go. “Detention Jaeger.” I laughed. “Schools out for the holidays, sorry Professor. Unless you want to call the headmistress.” I smiled at him but he just shook his head. “Karla is away right now.” He smiled but I just turned and walked away my hand aching. “Eren, that was a fricken stupid thing to do.” I rolled my eyes. “I know Levi, I know. I just don’t care.” Mikasa stopped me and grabbed my hand. “Ow! Mikasa!” She silenced me with a glare. “Eren you need to go see Poppy.” I sighed, obviously annoyed. “Mikasa I’m fine.” I insisted and she raised an eyebrow. “Okay, move your fingers.” I opened my mouth to say that I didn’t need too, but I couldn’t move my fingers. “Whatever. I’ll meet you later then.” I turned around and headed towards the hospital wing. Someone fell into step beside me and I didn’t even need to turn to see who it as. “You’re not very bright are you.” I bit my tongue. “Whatever do you mean Rivaille?” I asked and he glared at me intensely. “I respect your sister, so I’m doing her a favour and making sure you get to the hospital wing. Don’t make me hurt you even more.” French bastard. “Whatever.” I muttered and it went silent between us. I honestly think he’s kind of stalking me, but thats just my opinion. He just keeps showing up everywhere, and making me nervous or sometimes even happy. I don’t understand it. “Oi! Jaeger?” I blinked as Levi pulled me out of the way from walking into a wall. “Do you ever watch where you’re going? It seems to be a reoccurring theme with your stupid ass.” I silently wondered why he seemed to remember that I walk into everything. Maybe he was stalking me after all. “I was thinking.” I mumbled in response and he just shook his head. “Just be more careful brat.” Was that…concern I detected in his voice? No…that would be weird. “Come on and hurry up will you, I’m not planning on taking three hours to get to the hospital wing because you can’t hurry your shitty ass up.” I sighed but matched my pace with his. Is it just me…or is he becoming less of my enemy and more of a friend? I stepped into the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey turned around quickly. She was talking to Ymir and Petra, friends of our family. “Eren…” Petra whispered and she looked like she’d been crying. “Eren, we have some news to deliver. I thought it would be best if Ymir and I did it since you know us well.” I stared at them, a horrible sinking feeling pitting itself in my stomach as they opened their mouths to explain.


End file.
